rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Fremde (Kapitel)
"Fremde" ist das zweite Kapitel des ersten Bandes Drohende Schatten. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweite Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Mat und Rand lernen Moiraine und Lan kennen. Die Lady gibt ihnen etwas Geld "für zukünftige Dienste". Ewin Finngar behauptet, sie wären eine Aes Sedai und ihr Behüter. Der Fahrende Händler trifft endlich ein. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Weinquellen-Schenke, Emondsfeld, Zwei Flüsse, Andor Rand und Mat räumen die Fässer in den Keller der Weinquellen-Schenke, während der Gemeinderat sich im Schankraum trifft. Die Männer schweigen besorgt, und Rand weiß, dass es in der heutigen Zeit nicht ungewöhnlich ist, sich zu Sorgen. Das scheint in allen Dörfern so zu gehen. Haral Luhhan, der Schmied, wirft Rand einen finsteren Blick zu, und als er gerade stehen bleiben will, tritt Mat ihm gegen den Knöchel. Erst im Flur fragt er, was das soll, und Mat beichtet, dass Haral ihn wegen etwas verdächtigt. Doch das Auftauchen von Frau al'Vere lässt ihn schweigen. Lächelnd verspricht sie ihnen Honigkuchen, sobald sie mit der Arbeit fertig sind. Mat ist sofort Feuer und Flamme, doch Rand mahnt ihn, zuerst die Arbeit zu erledigen. Als sie im Weinkeller angelangt sind, fragt Rand, was Mat Haral Luhhan getan hat. Mat gesteht, dass er einigen Jungen weis gemacht hat, es gäbe Geisterhunde im Wald. Um sie weiter zum Narren zu halten, hat er die Hunde des Schmieds mit Mehl eingestäubt, doch die Tiere rannten sofort nach Haus und verteilten dort überall Mehl. Alsbet Luhhan war so wütend, dass sie ihren Mann mitsamt der Hunde hinauswarf. Rand lacht auf und sagt, Mat solle sich wohl mehr wegen ihr Gedanken machen, als wegen dem Schmied. Sie arbeiten weiter, und obwohl Rand zu gern hören würde, was der Gemeinderat zu besprechen hat, lauscht er ihnen nicht. Während dessen hat ihnen Frau al'Vere schon Honigkuchen und heißen Most bereitgestellt und die Jungen verräumen die letzten Fässer kauend. Als sie fertig sind, will Rand über den Gaukler sprechen, doch Ewin Finngars Ankunft unterbricht ihn. Der vierzehnjährige berichtet von Fremden im Dorf und Mat fragt sofort, ob er einen schwarzen Mantel trug. Ewin erzählt, der Mantel des Mannes wäre grün oder braun und würde die Farbe wechseln und sich dem Hintergrund anpassen. Er erzählt auch von einer wunderschönen Frau, die sicherlich eine hohe Dame ist wie in den Geschichten. Rand fragt, von wem er redet, und Mat beichtet, dass er von den beiden noch erzählen wolle. Sie sind ebenfalls am letzten Abend angekommen. Die Frau sei wirklich wunderschön und der Mann scheint für sie zu arbeiten. Rand fragt, wer sie sind und was sie wollen, denn solche Leute kommen nie in die Zwei Flüsse. Die Händler und Kaufleute, die durch das Gebiet ziehen, kommen seit Jahren und sind jedem bekannt, und der letzte Fremde war ein Flüchtling, der sich verstecken wollte. Mat erklärt, es wäre egal, was sie wollen, denn allein ihre Anwesenheit ist schon ein Ereignis. Doch Rand kann den schwarzen Reiter nicht vergessen. Ewin fährt fort, der Name der Frau sei Moiraine und der Mann heiße Lan, aber die Seherin könnte sie nicht leiden. Rand fragt, wie er darauf kommt, und Ewin berichtet, Moiraine hätte Nynaeve als "Kind" angesprochen. Obwohl sie sich höflich entschuldigte und sehr freundlich ihre Fragen über die Menschen und die Gegend stellte, war Nynaeve kurz angebunden und sah ihr grimmig nach. Rand erklärt, Nynaeve wäre jedem böse, der sie Kind nennt, doch sie würde ihren Ärger schnell wieder vergessen. Mat sagt, solange sie nicht auf ihn böse sei, wäre es ihm gleich. Er schwärmt, wie großartig dieses Bel Tine wird, mit dem Gaukler und einer Lady. Ewin fragt sofort nach dem Gaukler, von dem er noch nichts weiß und kann Mat nicht ganz glauben. Der jedoch geht mit Rand wieder hinauf, ohne den jüngeren zu beachten. Im Schankraum ist der Gemeinderat inzwischen vollzählig, doch man kann bei ihren leisen Worten nichts verstehen. Rand muss sich zwingen, nicht zu lauschen, und geht hinaus, wo die Stallburschen Hu und Tad jetzt Bela und den Wagen versorgt haben. Mat und Ewin streiten sich inzwischen und Mat bittet Rand, dem Jungen zu bestätigen, dass es tatsächlich einen Gaukler gibt. Rand will gerade antworten, doch plötzlich hat er wieder das intensive Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Er sieht sich um, doch er kann nirgendwo den Reiter sehen. Allerdings sitzt auf dem Dach der Schenke ein Rabe und scheint ihn intensiv anzustarren. thumb|left|150px Mat hat ihn ebenfalls gesehen und fühlt sich genauso unbehaglich. Grimmig greifen sich beide einen Stein und werfen ihn nach dem Vogel, der jedoch nur unbeeindruckt zur Seite hüpft, anstatt davonzufliegen, wie es normal wäre. Dann starrt er sie weiter an. Beide finden das sehr merkwürdig, als eine Frau hinter ihnen sagt, man solle sich auch in guten Zeiten vor diesen Vögeln in Acht nehmen. Der Rabe kreischt plötzlich und fliegt davon, während Rand und Mat ihn mit den Augen verfolgen. Rand dreht sich um und findet sich vor Lady Moiraine wieder, die noch viel schöner ist, als er es sich vorgestellt hat. Er dachte anfangs, sie wäre älter, doch tatsächlich kann er ihr Alter nicht einschätzen. Es kommt ihm seltsam vor, dass sie ihr Haar offen trägt, da jede Frau in den Zwei Flüssen es immer zum Zopf flechtet, sobald sie als erwachsen gilt. Errötend begrüßt er sie, und Mat und Ewin schließen sich ihm an. Erfreut erklärt Moiraine, sie sollten sie nicht Lady nennen und fragt nach ihren Namen. Ewin stellt sich als erstes vor und erklärt, die anderen würden ihren Namen nur durch ihn kennen. Plappernd erzählt er von Bel Tine, dem Gaukler und lädt sie zu sich nach Hause ein. thumb|left|150px Moiraine dankt ihm lächelnd, und Rand und Mat stellen sich vor. Moiraine betrachtet sie mit ihrem Lächeln, das wirkt wie das Egwenes, wenn sie ein Geheimnis hat. Freundlich drückt sie jedem der Jungen eine Münze in die Hand und erklärt, sie hätte vielleicht ein paar Aufträge für sie, solange sie in Emondsfeld ist. Rand will abwehren, doch Moiraine übergeht seinen Protest und erklärt, sie könnten schließlich nicht umsonst arbeiten. Sie sagt, die Jungen sollen die Münzen als Andenken behalten, sie würden sie jetzt miteinander verbinden. Die Münzen sind mit einem Finder-Gewebe belegt. Dann sagt sie, sie würden sich später unterhalten und die Jungen müssten ihr alles über sich erzählen, bevor sie geht. Rand hält sie kurz auf und fragt, warum sie nach Emondsfeld gekommen ist. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck lässt ihn wünschen, er hätte nicht gefragt und er entschuldigt sich schnell damit, dass sonst nur Kaufleute und Händler in die Zwei Flüsse kommen. Moiraines Lächeln schwindet langsam, dann erklärt sie, sie würde alte Geschichten sammeln und die Zwei Flüsse hätten sie schon lange angezogen. Mat fragt, wie die Gegend sonst heißen würde, denn ihre Bemerkung deutete auf einen anderen Namen hin. Moiraine sagt nur, im Laufe der Zeit würden sich viele Namen ändern und die Menschen würden viele Gesichter tragen. thumb|150px Rand starrt sie an und fragt sich, was sie meint. Moiraine lächelt erneut und sagt, sie würden später gehen, und wendet sich ab. Rand bemerkt erst jetzt den hochgewachsenen Mann, der sich ihr anschließt, denn sein farbwechselnder Umhang lässt ihn mit der Umgebung verschmelzen. Der Blick des Mannes ist kalt, als er an ihnen vorbei geht, und er unterhält sich leise mit Moiraine. Ewin erklärt, der Mann wäre Lan und er vermutet, er sei ein Behüter. Mat lacht ihn aus, denn laut den Geschichten kämpfen Behüter immer in der Großen Fäule gegen Trollocs. Ewin besteht auf seiner Vermutung, doch Mat sagt, es gäbe in den Zwei Flüssen nichts, das einen Behüter interessieren könnte. Schließlich betrachtet Ewin die Münze und ist fassungslos, dass es sich dabei um einen Silberpfennig handelt. Rand betrachtet seine ebenfalls, doch es ist eine andere, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hat, mit dem Bild einer Frau, die eine Flamme hält. Eine Münze aus Tar Valon mit dem Bild der Amyrlin. An Mats Nicken erkennt er, dass dieser ebenfalls solch eine Münze bekommen hat. Rand fragt, was Moiraine wohl von ihnen möchte, doch Mat weiß es auch nicht. Er erklärt fest, er wolle die Münze behalten, Rand nickt zustimmend, und Ewin fragt, ob er es auch tun sollte. Die beiden erklären, er könne sie ruhig ausgeben. Aber Ewin sagt bedauernd, er würde sie auch behalten. Rand erinnert ihn an den Gaukler, und Ewins zuerst freudiges Gesicht wird wieder zweifelnd. Er fragt, ob der Gaukler wirklich da ist, aber Rand gibt ihm eine zweideutige Antwort. Dann hört man Rufe von der Wagenbrücke und ein Planwagen rumpelt durchs Dorf, begleitet von den Dorfbewohnern. Der Fahrende Händler ist endlich da. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Bran al'Vere * Tam al'Thor * Cenn Buie * Haral Luhhan * Jon Thane * Marin al'Vere - als Frau al'Vere * Ewin Finngar * Rowan Hurn * Samel Crawe * Moiraine Damodred - als Lady Moiraine * Lan Mandragoran - als Lan * Padan Fain - als Fahrender Händler Erwähnt * Adan al'Caar * Dag Coplin (Junge) * Alsbet Luhhan * Hu Barran - als Hu * Tad Barran - als Tad * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere Tiere * Kratzi * Rabe Gruppen * Gemeinderat * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Fahrender Händler Erwähnt * Gaukler * Frauenzirkel ''Schattengezücht - ''Erwähnt * Trollocs Orte * Emondsfeld ** Weinquellen-Schenke Erwähnt * Wachhügel * Devenritt * Taren-Fähre * Verschleierte Berge * Westwald * Baerlon * Große Fäule Gegenstände * Frühlingsbaum * Kesiera * Großer Schlangenring * Behüterumhang Sonstige * Symbol der Aes Sedai - als älteres Symbol für die Ewigkeit Kategorie:Drohende Schatten (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Emondsfeld Kategorie:Kapitel